The Master's Game's
by BadwolfLEX
Summary: The Master's back, and this time he has a plan that he is positive will work. With bringing back a bundle of the doctors past companions and placing a bomb in each of them, the Master is sure this will be the doctors biggest weakness-to watch his family suffer and fight to survive. The Master sits back and joyfully watches the blood match he create's begin.(different POV's)


~~~~~~Clara~~~~~~~

It was never an average day in the TARDIS of course, but today seemed, well, a bit boring.

The doctor was sitting reading on the stairs of the console room, and I had just had a shower, my hair made little drip drop sounds as I walked down the corridor to my room, wrapped up in my red towel. For the love of god, I hoped the TARDIS wouldn't trap me in the freezer room again.

I found my room and gripped the gold handle turning it, opening the door, then slipping inside and shutting the door, I made my way over to my wardrobe and pulled out a purple dress with a peter pan collar, and three buttons that undid to show the top of my cleavage. I pulled it on over my head and grabbed my black underwear; I slipped on a pair of black flats with little bows on them and left my room leaving the towel on the floor.

I somewhat skip-walked down the hallway leading to the console room, where I then came face to face with-the doctors back, he was still reading-at least, I think he was reading.

So as curios as I was, I started towards him, peering over his shoulder before sitting myself down next to him and resting my head against his shoulder.

The doctor's hand moved and he folded up the piece of paper he had been reading, carefully hiding it in his right hand pocket. Whatever it was, it was clear it was for his eyes and his eyes only. "So, doctor-what are we going to do today?" I asked with a smile. "Well-" he had started, but a static sound from his monitor interrupted him. His attention was immediately off of me and on the screen which an unfamiliar face had appeared on, "what?" his voice cracked a bit. "Ahh, doctor, how very-very nice to see you again" the face cackled "I see you have yourself another pretty companion now do you?" the face spoke about who I assumed was me. "You leave her out of this, how are you alive-and what do you want?" the doctors jaw clenched as he spoke. "That's a secret, and why would I want anything?" the faces voice was eerie in a way I couldn't explain, "Because you always want something, to take over the world? Destroy me?" the doctor guessed, "how about-" the face on the screen dragged his words. "To see you and your little companions-suffer." The doctor raced to say something but the screen went black and the face of a man was gone. "Who was that?" I quickly asked "no one" the doctor told me, "doctor?" I asked again, _I deserve to know, don't I?_ "No one you need to worry about" the doctor replied. I resisted the urge to growl at him, that's when the voice began to count down. "FIVE, FOUR, THREE-" "doctor!" I yelled, _maybe he knew what was going on-it was his TARDIS._ "Yes, Clara?" he acknowledge me, flipping switches and pressing buttons randomly racing around the console. "What's going on?" I kept quizzing, "I'm not-really..sure" he panted as he kept running around the console.

"TWO-ONE." The counting stopped, the doctor looked at me wide eyed, I looked back unsure of what was going on still. A few moments passed by, then the doctor broke out into a laugh "I knew it!-your too afraid!-that meant nothing did it!" he began to yell at the air. I went to speak but was stopped by a finger pressed to my lips and the doctor whipping his head around wildly in search of something, "wait-this might be a trick." In all the days i'd known this man, this was definitely the weirdest I'd seen him.

"doc-" "shh!" he shushed me-_he shushed me!_, I zipped my lips and stood still watching him as he scanned his sonic screwdriver on anything, "just because I think you should know-that face-that man, that was The Master, he's the only other time lord left, and it's been a _very _long time since I saw him last" he explained.

The doctor threw his sonic up in the air, it twirled and landed back in his head and he proceeded to tuck it away in his pocket, "all clear" he grinned.

Everything went black, the entire TARDIS turned off for a single second and then all the lights began to slowly flicker back on, one at a time.

I slowly counted as the TARDIS console began to work again and each light began to glow, I stopped to look around for the doctor, who was standing facing the doors. "Doctor?" I called his name for who knows what time. He didn't move, I walked up behind him and pulled at his arm, still no movement or response. He was standing and staring at the door in awe, at her...

A red haired girl with wide green eyes, "Amelia" his voice fell, I looked down to see a blonde man with blues eyes clinging to her leg; I couldn't resist a small smile at the child like reaction.

"Doctor?" the women's voice broke the silence, "how?" the doctor and this-_Amelia _said in-sync. Five minutes later, another person appeared out of thin air, "River? The doctor's voice hitched.

Ten minutes later three more people had appeared by the names, -Mickey, Martha, and Donna. Martha and the man Mickey had been holding hands when they showed up, and Donna with red hair and a stunned face who seemed to faint after a mere matter of seconds.

Fifteen minutes later, a man with a flirtatious grin and bluish green eyes had appeared, after a couple seconds he nodded his head at me and introduced himself "hi, captain Jack Harkness" he finished with a quick wink and the doctor begun to raise his voice "stop it! No! You-Don't!" he scolded the highly attractive man known as 'Jack'. A bit after Jack, two men appeared who looked exactly identical; both had gravity defying hair and were staring at each other with the same expression. One was wearing a brown pinstriped suit with dirty white trainers and the other in a silvery blue suit and red trainers. They both spoke at the same time, with the same word that had pulled itself out of their mouth "what?" they asked, they turned and looked at me "what?" they asked again, but a bit louder, they stood up straighter and furrowed their eye brows and repeated "what!" Then it hit me, I recognized him-them. It was one of the doctors past selves, but I didn't understand why there were two of them. I was about to ask the doctor what was going on but I was distracted by another person appearing, a blonde women in some very outdated clothing, I heard the suited men and my doctor speak in unison, "Madame DePompadour?" "who?" I asked quietly, everyone turned to stare at me as if they hadn't noticed me the first time. "umm-Clara, I don't really know what's happening but it seems as if the TARDIS is bringing back old companions of mine-and some previous regenerations of myself" my doctor explained "why are their two of them-and who is Madame Pom-pom.." I pointed at the two men who looked alike and tried to pronounce the blonde women's name. "One of them is me and the other was a meta-crisis made out of my severed hand and Donna over there, who can't actually remember me and thus fainted, Madame DePompadour, I'm not sure why she is here, I only ever met her once, and I kissed her-I think once." The doctor blushed. I nodded my head and pretended to understand everything he had told me.

Before I could ask anything else another person appeared-this time a man who was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a jumper, and short dark cropped hair. He dressed dark, and he looked dark, old and sad. He looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders "well, better the nothing" he grinned. I assumed this was another past version of the doctor, My doctor began to run around the console room gathering everybody and ordering them in a line, he then began to list them off in order and then introduced me. "okay, Clara this is, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Donna Noble (who was sitting on the floor rubbing her temples), Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Madame dePompadour-otherwise known as Jeanne-Antoinette, my tenth regeneration, my tenth regenerations meta-crisis duplicate, and my ninth regeneration, everyone else, this is Clara Oswald" he finished trying to catch his breath.

The doctor turned at stared at the duplicate "how are you here, you should be in a parallel world, and what happened too..." the doctor paused. I noticed that everyone was staring behind us, some of them in awe, the doctor and I slowly turned around to come face to face with a blonde woman who almost seemed to glow. I grabbed the doctors wrist and held on to him as she walked up to us, as she got closer and I began to take notice of her appearance, she had wavy hair, a tattered white dress on with a beige cloth wrapped around her thigh, she made eye contact with me and I could see the gold specks that floated around in her brown hues, I quickly looked away somewhat afraid. Then the doctor spoke and his jaw dropped "Rose" I could hear the pain in his voice, a deep pain.

"Hello" her voice flowed. I heard a pair of foot steps behind me and could see the previous doctor out of the corner of my eye standing next to me, his hands were in his pockets and his gaze was fixed at the ground. He acted as if this woman was like some kind of queen, he was almost-_ashamed. _ He refused to look at her let alone glance up, the more he backed away the more curios I became. I looked at my doctor who was in awe staring at this woman, like he hadn't seen her in a thousand years, (which could likely be possible), he looked at her like she was the only person in the room, like she was the only one that mattered, and then I could tell who she was-who she was to him. "Umm, doctor?" a Scottish accent which belonged to Amelia brought him out of his trance, "uh-uh, yes, Amelia" he replied "what's going on-why are we all here?" she questioned.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, I um-something happened before all of you appeared" My doctor rubbed the back of his head and turned around to face the group of people. "What happened?" the pinstriped doctor questioned, my doctor gulped and looked at few of his companions and his previous regeneration, "two word; The Master" he huffed. Of the group of people aboard the TARDIS the people who seemed to know who this man was consisted of, Martha, Jack, and the pinstriped doctor as well as his duplicate. "But he died" Martha argued and Jack stood up straighter in agreement and nodded.

"Yes" the pinstriped doctor and the meta-crisis agreed, "yes, well from what I've seen he isn't dead anymore, he came back once I suppose he could do it again." "Maybe it's a trick" Jack suggested, "No" the doctor answered, "because he was the one who brought you guys back, he said he wanted to see all of you and myself suffer." "Well then shouldn't you remember this from past regenerations?" Amy frowned, "I don't though" the doctor explained, so whatever happens, I'm not prepared. Everyone stood in silence but not for long as Rory quickly pointed out the smoke that had started to fill the room, "doctor, where is that foggy smoke coming from?" he asked, all three doctors and the duplicate quickly looked towards the console and my doctor scanned it and then the entire room "I don't know" he looked back at us wide eyed, the my vision went black and I could just hear a few bodies drop to the floor making loud thud sounds, as well as myself.

~~~~~~Amy~~~~~~~~

Rory was next to me when I woke up, still asleep and snoring, my mind was foggy and I could hardly remember what was going on. First we were teleported on board the TARDIS, the doctor introduced us to a whole bunch of random companions of his and a couple of his past selves and then the blonde girl, and after he explained about the Master the console room was filled with foggy smoke and everything turned black. My wrist felt like it was asleep so I shook it a bit and the feeling seem to go away, I looked around at ten other people, we were propped against black stool like objects, but they were round and black. Out of the eleven of us about seven of us were awake, the four who were still sitting against their stools were, the duplicate doctor, Donna, Mickey, and Rory. I reached over and shook my husband who mumbled and then opened his eyes to look at me; he did the same as me when he woke up. He shook his wrist and looked around the circle of people.

I noticed Mickey wake up, and after that Donna, lastly the duplicate woke, we had no time to discuss the situation, instead we were greeted by the hologram of a man in a black suit and extremely blonde hair, he grinned at all of us as he looked around the circle of time lords and companions. "Welcome" he began, "to my version of the Hunger Games-except I prefer to call it, The Master games, or the suffering game." My eyes went wide, _what was he planning to do?_

"You may have noticed the tingling feeling on each of you right hand wrists, you probably thought it was just your hand falling asleep but in truth, I have had a bomb surgically placed there" he laughed. "What are you going to do?" the pinstriped doctor growled, "simple, watch you suffer" he replied. "How?" Rory spoke, "by making you fight to the death" The Master explained. "You can't make us!" Martha yelled. "Well here are the rules, you have a week to become the victor, you will have to kill and fight your way out of the arena, and when you are the victor I will disable the bomb." The Master grinned, "I'd rather die" the blonde spoke-I think her name was Rose, "well then" the Master cackled and tapped his pocket and not a minute sooner the duplicate was dead, "I'll just kill someone else." Rose stared wide-eyed at where the duplicate doctors body had once been, "You!-" Rose started towards him but the dark skinned man-Mickey stopped her "he's just a hologram, he's not really here" Mickey explained.

"Now, if you want to live, I suggest you start killing. All of you get on your pedestals now." The master commanded. I could feel my heart beating faster as I did as told, I wanted to live, but I didn't want to kill, and I wanted Rory to live, but if I refused to fight he would just take Rory away. A voice began to count down, "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX-" I looked to Rory with watery eyes and nodded at him in a way of telling him I loved him. This was probably the end.

"THREE, TWO-" I could see Rose mouthing something to someone else and then my vision went blurry as the voice shouted "ONE!" and we were running all of us, towards a cave full of weapons dodging each other, not wanting to kill anybody, but not wanting to die ourselves or risk anyone else's lives, If I survived this I would track the Master down and choke him with my bare hands.


End file.
